I See The Light: A oneshot AugustEmma fic
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: What happens when the one person you should've believed in almost gets out of your life?


"**I see the light": A one shot August****-****Emma fic**

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

"The curse is broken," Henry said while Emma was holding her in his hospital bed. "You saved us."

Emma kissed him on the forehead.

"Henry," Regina said.

"Don't you dare come near my son!" Emma said.

"But he's my—"

"He is not your son," Emma said, "Not anymore."

There were tears in Regina's eyes. "Henry, I—"

"Come on, your majesty," Dr. Whale said, "You shouldn't be in here." He held Regina by the arm.

"Do not touch me!" Regina said, letting go of his grip, "I can go out on my own. But just so you know, I loved my son. I still do." She bit her lip to fight back the tears and went out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked Henry.

"Yes," Henry said, "But I think you have somewhere to go."

Emma looked at him, took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Will you be okay?" She asked.

"Yes," Henry said, "Now go,"

Emma kissed him on the forehead again, "I love you, Henry,"

"I love you, too"

Emma went out of the room and ran. She had to see August. She had to see if he's fine; if the curse being broken meant he was alive, that he, too, was safe.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Emma opened the door of August's room in Granny's Inn. August was still there—and he still wasn't breathing. Wood has eaten up his body; he was back to being a wooden puppet; he wasn't alive.

"Oh August," Emma said, touching August's hand, "I'm so sorry," She went on, "I...I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Please, please wake up,"

_ All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight _

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

"I should've listened to you, you know? I should've known you were telling the truth. I should've saved you...I'm so sorry,"

There were tears in her eyes. Tears that fell down towards August's wooden body. Tears that were longing for him to come back. Tears that made her realize how much he means to her. How much she cares about him. How she wants him to get back.

But it seemed to be too late.

xxx

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked Mr. Gold as he was about to pour down the contents of the bottle of the love potion down the well.

"Power is good, Belle," Mr. Gold said, "We need it in this land. I need it—"

"No," She said, holding his hand, preventing him from throwing down the potion, "No, you don't." She went on, "Magic...you don't need it. You don't need it just so you could prove to everyone that you're powerful, that they should be scared of you. You are more than that, Rumplestilskin."

"But can't you see?" He said, "With this, they will respect us, with this—"

"I'm here," Belle said, "Am I still not enough even in this world?"

"Don't you wanna get back at Regina?"

"If you release that, you're giving her power, too. If you release that just for the sake of having power, it would just make things worse, and you know it."

"So you want me to keep this?"

"Why not release it for the good?" She asked, "If someone needs power now, it's not you. There are so many other people here. Lost people. People who lost their loved ones. You know that more than anyone. Why not help them?"

"And you believe I can do that? I can give them what they need?"

"You can do anything," She said, and squeezed his hand, "Everyone deserves their happy ending."

"But I don't wanna lose you again,"

"You won't," She said, "But you have to do the right thing."

He looked at her, kissed her on the forehead and nodded his head. He opened the bottle of potion and spoke,

_Give everyone their happy ending_

_ Give everyone true love_

Something came out of the bottle—lots of smoke, but it didn't make them feel scared—it made them feel better, safer, like finally, they all could be in peace.

xx

_And at last I see the light_

_ and it's like the fog has lifted_

_ and at last I see the light_

_ and it's like the sky is new_

Emma's head was on August's chest when suddenly she heard a heartbeat. She moved up and saw August's body being brought back to life; the wood becoming flesh once more.

"August," She muttered.

August opened his eyes and slowly moved his body, "Emma," He muttered back as he hugged her, "Oh, Emma, what happened?"

"It's over," She said, smiling through the tears, "The curse is broken."

He smiled, "Told you you can save us all."

"I almost lost you," She said.

He squeezed her hand, "You won't," He said, "Not anymore. Because you saved us."

"No, August," She said, "It was you who saved me."

They looked at each other and slowly, ever so slowly, just like magic, pulled towards one another, and kissed.

_ And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you,_

_Now that I see you!_

xx

**a/n: So I was just in the mood to write an August/Emma, Rumbelle fic, because of the OUAT finale, which so dearly broke me, and I so hope that August is not really dead and that the curse being broken meant him being alive...but we still have to wait til September for that so...here you go. And I've been looking for a perfect song, but couldn't really find any until my friend Kenneth posted one of his illustrations on facebook, which was inspired by Tangled's "I see the light" so I thought, yeah, why not that? So yes, hope you like this, dearies. xx**


End file.
